Nineteenth Coalition
The Nineteenth Coalition is a small de facto unitary state that operates out of Vault 19 in the Mojave Wasteland. The Nineteenth was founded soon after the departure of the Powder Gangers from Vault 19 into the Great Khans, and the independence of New Vegas was assured by the Courier. A small group of anarcho-communists from New Vegas fled to the Vault to escape persecution by a large number of residents in Freeside. Soon after the establishment of the Coalition, the settlement attracted others with the same values, and created a large enough gene pool for the Coalition to last nearly 19 centuries. The Nineteenth Coalition exists only as a de facto association of anarcho-communists who live in mutual trust with one another to function as a protected and well preserved society. The Coalition has no leader or any form of governing body, instead the people are to accord with their unanimous approval of actions deemed "wrong". Because of this strong belief of maximized personal liberties, the nation is able to operate with only a small scale of outside interference, trading their sulfur for supplies, food, materials, etc.. There is no standardized economic system within the Coalition, as each member of society who preforms work can receive an equal share of the localized stockpile. The socioeconomic structure of the nation only exists in a de facto form, as the individuals in the Coalition respect their anarchist values of personal liberty. However, the communist conformity of this association is that all members of the society must be productive in order to be treated to personal liberties experienced by the mainstream residents. As a result, the nation enjoys a prosperous state of local interdependence, and only trades when it is in need of foreign supplies. The Coalition enjoys well relations with neighboring societies, as they trade from time-to-time with the Great Khans for recreational drugs. The Coalition has remained independent from the political spectrum of the Mojave, and is somewhat isolated from the rest of the area around them. However major events, on a scale such as the 2nd Battle of Hoover Dam, still are intercepted by the Coalition. The nation also has four functioning radios, which they use primarily to listen to local news in the Mojave Wasteland. History The Nineteenth Coalition has its roots in a small group of roaming prospectors from Colorado who came to New Vegas after hearing of its existence. The prospectors, known in local legend as the "Original Black Bloc", operated out of Bonnie Springs for several months before the events in the Mojave climaxed and the Courier allowed New Vegas to remain independent from Mr House, the NCR and the Legion. With the leave of the Powder Gangers from Vault 19, the Original Bloc pounced on the opportunity and established the Vault as their base of operations. Within a week, the originals created the Coalition as a somewhat formal association between themselves. With the creation of their state, the Fiends took interest in raiding and using their supplies to support their regrowth after the loss of their leadership. A small raid party attacked Vault 19 two weeks after the founding of the settlement, but the Fiends lost to the superior tactics of the Bloc. The Fiends retreated after the twelve minute battle. Having been attacked, the Bloc looked towards attracting more members than just the present seven. Niel Marksis, responsible for maintenance and technical support, went out on an expedition to the abandoned Black Rock Mountain, and enlisted the help of several mercenaries in moving an adequate amount of broadcasting equipment to the Vault. Even though the Vault was supplied with a short range emergency radio, Marksis' new equipment would allow them to broadcast to the entire Mojave region. Henceforth, Black Bloc Broadcast was founded as a new radio station in the Mojave that replaced the former Black Mountain Radio and its anti-human ideologies. BBB aired after three days of setup, and many politically displaced persons found the broadcast to be very attractive and sympathetic towards their views. After only a week, the population of the Coalition grew from seven to nineteen. The number capped at twenty one before Marksis stopped advertising for people to join the group. Society People Culture Economy Independence Welfare Education Health Category:Nineteenth Coalition